


My little OP theory: Zoro saving Supernova(s) from drowning?

by kruk



Series: All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: English is not my native language, Gen, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spoilers, Wano Arc (One Piece), anyway just some thought about zoro as the only one supernova still capable of swimming, more like my secret wish, one piece theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Like the title said, just some rambling how Supernova(s) may be in need of saving from drowning and that Zoro is their best rescuer...
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid & Killer & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law, roronoa zoro & supernovas
Series: All the metas from my tumblr 'cause why not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	My little OP theory: Zoro saving Supernova(s) from drowning?

**Author's Note:**

> Meta/Theory posted on tumblr, but sharing my thoughts on ao3 too, just in case. I will not lie, I'm hoping to see Zoro saving another Luffy's enemy/rival for _years_ and I blame Smoker for that.

Since I catched up with recent OP chapters my hopes and expectations to see Zoro interacting with other Supernovas have increased significantly. We already could see a bit of how Zoro and Law relationship changed between Punk Hazard and later story arcs; from keeping distance to _[shared drink](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/132076751950/did-the-one-drink-changed-zoro-and-law) _and how it’s _[different from the rest of (male) Straw Hats](https://cienie-isengardu.tumblr.com/post/182369421210/cienie-isengardu-zoro-and-law-moments-in-current)_ ). I still hope to see more of them together, because Zoro and Law are very similar in many ways and together are entertaining characters and, like I said once, they play the same role as “cool-headed” to Luffy’s chaotic craziness and Sanji / Eustass Kid’s hot-headed tendencies in their respective TRIOs.

Since the Wano arc brought Eustass, Killer, Law, Luffy and Zoro into the same conflict with Kaido (with Drake, Appo, Hawkins on enemy’s side), I expect to see more of their interaction in future. Right now Eustass, Luffy and Zoro seems to be on the same level of, well, reckless stupidity, what suits them just fine. But Wano arc, due to what happened to Killer, makes Zoro the only one from Worst Generation that did not eat devil fruit/SMILE and by extension is THE ONLY ONE THAT STILL CAN SWIM.

And here comes what I ~~hope~~ think we will see in nearest future: **Zoro saving from drowning other Supernova(s).  
**

In One Piece it is pretty common for the strongest heroes to fight the boss and his/her/their inner circle of the most dangerous & loyal “officers”. With so many Supernovas in one place, it makes sense to assume the final battle will involve all of them in this or another way. Since the group of allied pirate crews are once again separated into smaller groups, Supernovas may be forced to rely on other members of the Worst Generation instead of their “normal” (weaker) crewmembers. Which means if one of Supernovas will be thrown into water during battle, he A) will become powerless and B) has smaller chance to get help from his own friends.

Up until Wano, Luffy and Eusstas always could rely on Zoro and Killer, respectively, to be saved from drowning, since those Supernovas are their loyal comrades. With Roronoa there is no doubt he would do everything to protect Luffy. And I mean really, **everything.** The bond between Eustass and Killer, so far is presented as strong as that of Straw Hats duo. What made Luffy and Eustass the only Supernova captains that were supported by other Supernova-level no-devil fruit user that secured their weak point.

Right now, Luffy still doesn’t have to worry because Zoro is always there to pick him out from water. Law - whatever he likes it or not - is recognized as a friend of Luffy and I have no doubt that Zoro would jump into sea after him without second thought if Law was in danger of drowning. I’m not sure how much Law himself is aware of that, but he and Zoro seems to be on friendly terms, so it may not be that surprising reaction after all. At this point, Trafalgar should known that Straw Hats takes care of those they befriended.

Now, Killer, as a SMILE failure, can’t swim thus will not be able to save drowning Kid, if situation turned that way. As a _hammer_ , he can’t save himself either. In time of such eventual danger, both will be (again) _powerless_ to save a friend. After what both suffered so far, the feeling of helplessness will sting as hell.

Killer and Kid don’t seem to like rely on strangers. Eustass especially does not like taking help from others, even when situation is very serious. Sometimes I think he just don’t believe in people’s good will. Frankly, looking how Kid Pirates are known for their ruthlessness - starting with Eustass’s impulsiveness and ending with Killer’s title “Massacre Soldier” - it makes sense they accept stranger’s help with suspiction. Even more if the help comes from other pirates like Straw Hats.

Zoro saving Luffy’s enemy/rival from drowning is nothing new. It happened with Smoker and I will not lie, I love that moment very much. It sets an interesting relationship between Smoker and Straw Hats, not truly allies, not really enemies. Something similar to what was between Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp.

Of course, Kid and Luffy are rivals with the same goal: finding One Piece and becoming Pirate King what makes them both very competitive and agressive toward each other. Their relationship is much more complicated than those of Luffy and Smoker’s or Luffy and Law’s is. They are rivals but they are already tangled into one big mess with Kaido that forced them to ally against common enemy. An alliance that did not stop their passive-agressive behaviour toward each other.

We know Luffy isn’t a guy that let’s other people - even enemy - die and despite his harsh relationship with Kid, he already showed he cared for rival captain and Killer when they were tortured in prison. He was affected by Kid’s rage for what happened to his partner. So there is no doubt that Luffy will want to save Killer and Kid if they were thrown into water and started drowning.

Zoro so far has more or less neutral relationship with Kid, but already fought against Kamazo the Manslayer (Killer) who tried to kill little girl O-Toko. Not the best way to start relationship and it is hard to tell how much Zoro knows about Killer’s state as “pleasure”. During fight when Zoro, Luffy, Kid and Killer teamed up, someone already said aloud that Killer ate SMILE and is one of failures and Kid started wrecking havoc for making fun of his comrade. So, there is a chance Zoro already learned that about his temporary ally and we know from previous chapters how angry he is about the SMILE that take away people feelings leaving them only with laughter. More, Roronoa could understand Killer’s pain; being _too weak_ to save your captain, to be with friend when he needed you the most. So, if Kid is gonna be drowing, saving him would be the right thing to do (approved by Luffy, because no rivalry is worth someone’s life). Because if the roles were reversed, if Luffy were in such danger and Zoro couldn’t save his captain, he wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to his friend. As the first mate, he can understand Killer’s feelings, because he - like all Straw Hats - already experienced that moment of powerlessness.

I have no doubts that Zoro would be willing to jump into water after both Killer and Kid, if the situation called for such action. I do wish for such thing to happen, partially because there is something magical about such moment; saving your (or your captain) potential rival that build some understanding and respect and maybe even trust between characters. Partially, because such action would definitely allow both pirate crews to celebrate together victory at the end of fight, putting aside their rivalry and ambitions for another day and just drink together and laugh and be happy to be alive.

Is Zoro meant to save other Supernova(s) from drowing, especially Kid or Killer? I sincerely hope that yes.

Becuase really, why else erase Killer “normality” without giving him any additional powers? I mean, beside putting him and Eustass in emotional hell?

Killer ate that damn SMILE to save his captured captain, and ~~most likely~~ was forced to work as Orochi’s assassin that wasn’t sent just after powerful/dangerous enemies but after little girl like O-Toko too. As a SMILE Failure, Killer can only laugh all the time when he _hates_ his own laugh and he endured all of this for saving Eustass. Him, not being able to swim, when Kid may need to be fished out of water in fight full of Emperators and Supernovas and other dangerous being is just creating such possibility. And well, Zoro is the only Supernovas not tainted by devil fruit or SMILE that is gonna be in centrum of the battle for sure.

~~There is also X-Drake who works undercover and I guess depending on what he is planning to do in upcoming fight, he may be also saved from drowning.~~


End file.
